Many devices require the use of cords to connect the device for receiving electrical power from a power main socket. For example small appliances like an electric shaver or the charging station of an electric shaver have power cords that plug into a wall socket. Since the manufacturer of the device cannot anticipate the distance from the power receptacle and the users desired position of the device, a standard cord length is used. This typically results in extra cord. This extra cord length creates clutter which is unsightly and can create safety risks. Some devices provide a solution by providing mechanisms for storage of the extra cord. However most devices do not.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a prior art common sight around the world as described in the background section above. Almost everyone, if not everyone that has worked with electric devices has experienced dealing with extra cord length. Frequently the cord is left loose as illustrated in FIG. 1 or is makeshift bundled as illustrated in FIG. 2 in both situations are unsafe and suboptimal. Though not shown in the FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 the same applies for data communication cords such as phone cords, ethernet cords, coaxial cables, audio visual cables or similar cords containing electrical or optical or other types of signals carrying signals that contain therein data.
In some cases the data and power links may be combined as is the case for standard telephone links.
There is a need for a device that stows away extra cord lengths which are useful for linkages such as power links and/or data links.